Miserable Birthdays and Pleasant Surprises
by pinkpumpkin9
Summary: While on tour with his band Steel Junction, Edward misses his girlfriend Bella - especially on his birthday. He is unprepared for the surprises in store for the birthday boy. AU-AH; O/S submission for the "Very Sexy Un-Birthday Contest"


**"A Very Sexy Un-Birthday Contest"  
Title: Miserable Birthdays and Pleasant Surprises  
Author(s): pinkpumpkin9  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; Rated M for lemons & some language  
To view other entries for this contest, please visit http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/community/A_Very_Sexy_Un-Birthday_Contest/78947/ **

**EPOV  
*****

Twenty-seven.

Some would argue this is a very significant number for me today.

Not because it's the number of weeks Steel Junction's newest album has been at number one...Not because it is the number of nights we spent on our tour bus this past month or the number of sold out concerts we're playing on this tour...All of these instances happen to be true, but none of them are why people would come to that conclusion.

Today is my twenty-seventh birthday. And I'm fucking pissed.

When our album was released seven months ago, our manager, Carlisle, met with all the members of Steel Junction to finalize our tour plans. This being our second nation-wide tour, I knew we had the ability to make certain requests, or demands some would say, that would be catered to if any given venue wanted to earn money off of our concerts. He asked us, one by one, what we desired before he scheduled us to perform anywhere.

Seth, our lead guitarist, asked for a 750 mL bottle of Jack Daniel's whiskey and a DVD player in our greenroom at each venue. Jasper, the bassist, requested fried chicken, collard greens, and peach cobbler - hot and ready to be eaten - exactly 90 minutes before each show. He's actually shared this meal with me once and the chicken and cobbler were fucking delicious...but I will never understand that southern boy's obsession with collard greens. What's wrong with a normal vegetable like broccoli? Of course, Emmett, our drummer, had a LONG list of food he requested, considering he's a human garbage disposal and he usually finds two or three women to join him backstage in each city.

When Carlisle turned to me and asked what I wanted to get out of this tour, I could only think of one thing that truly mattered to me. I wanted to have a large enough gap between shows from June 18 to June 22 so I would have a chance to go home and see the love of my life for my birthday. As much as I wanted Bella to come on this tour with us, she had obligations in Seattle as a social worker. The last time we toured, she took a sabbatical so she could travel the country with us. It was perfect and I loved every second of being with her and sharing this surreal world with her, but she wasn't able to keep her job and take that time off again. I was not looking forward to being away from her for so long...however, my one demand was that there be a large enough break between two shows toward the end of June so I could fly home to Washington and just be with her.

Now, today is my birthday am I'm sitting in the greenroom of the Tweeter Center. Looking around the room I see Seth slam back several shots as he watches The Hangover [again], Jasper dive into his all-time favorite meal, and Emmett flirting with the three leggy blondes he picked up God knows when. As Carlisle enters the room to assure we're happy and preparing to hit the stage in the next hour, all I can do is glare at him. Everyone else got their wishes granted and the one fucking thing that meant anything to me at all was completely overlooked.

"Look, I told you Cullen, I tried to give you a break from touring this week. But this festival brings 25,000 people and they wanted Steel Junction to headline it...that's more people than can pack into Madison Square Garden. And when we signed on, tickets were sold out within a week," Carlisle tries to reason. "It's not my fault your birthday is the first day of summer. These outdoor concerts are very popular."

I hate that I'm not with Bella right now...that I can't see her warm smile, feel her soft curves, hold her small frame to me. It's been two months since I've seen her and despite the fact that I miss her like crazy, I know it must be even worse for her. Yes, we both are living our lives without seeing each other on a regular basis, but I'm living the life of a rock star and traveling the country. Every night, I'm greeted with screams and signs of love and devotion from my fans when I step on stage. Bella's living her normal life back in Seattle without seeing sights and catering to cheers of encouragement. Although she's never admitted it, I can't imagine the situation is easy for her in any aspect.

"I know your miserable," Carlisle continues, "but wait until you see that crowd out there. They're very responsive tonight! Plus, I booked two penthouse suites at the Ritz-Carlton in Philly for you guys to celebrate tonight!! It's your birthday, you should enjoy it."

"What makes you think I will enjoy any of that without Bella?"

"We have two reporters that would like interviews. Would you mind?" Carlisle mentions, not acknowledging that I spoke at all.

"Why the fuck not? It's not like I have any other plans or anything," I grumble while I get up and head next door to the press room.

Moments later, Carlisle escorts a forty-some year old woman into the room to the seat opposite me. After introducing me to Jane McCain and before stepping out of the way so she could conduct her interview, he gives me a pointed glare. I just roll my eyes at him and nod. As irritated as I am, I'm well aware of how publicized this one interview could become if I rip this chick's head off. God, the press would just love to spread the story that Edward Cullen, the front man for the wildly popular band Steel Junction, could be rude or ungrateful or speak negatively about his fame. Although I'm pissed, I know I need to be as approachable as ever.

As soon as her camera guy gives the cue that he was rolling, I can immediately sense a shift in her fake personality. It takes everything in me to smile at her as she welcomes me and thanks me for making an appearance on "The Scoop."

Most of the questions Jane asks are pretty typical and I am able to provide our standard answers without too much thought. Just as I begin to believe that this was in the bag, she surprises me with a few questions I am not expecting.

"So Edward, a viewer wrote in and asked if you would explain the tattoo you recently added to your sleeve," Jane asks, motioning to my heavily inked left arm.

Shit. I subconsciously reach over and cover the bright red hibiscus that's outlined with brown ink with my right hand. I don't really know how I want to answer this question.

Part of me wants everyone to know that this is one of several tattoos I have in honor of Bella. I decided on this most recent addition right before we left for this tour. The image was easy to choose because it reminded me of our first anniversary we spent in Hawaii together. I was also told that this particular flower represents "gentle, delicate beauty." And since there couldn't be a more accurate description of my girl, it was a done deal. Even though it's not as obvious as the pin-up Bella tattooed on my back, I think the flower is my favorite Bella tattoo since she decided to get the same thing on her right hip - the only difference is her hibiscus is outlined with green ink. I love the fact that we both have a part of each other with us, even though we're currently three time zones apart.

However, another part of me wants this fact to be a secret and keep it private. And it seems that every time I mention Bella in an interview or am caught by paparazzi while I'm out with her, her life gets harder and she gets bombarded with unwanted attention from entertainment news columnists, tabloids, and pretty much everyone who knows her in Seattle. I know how uncomfortable she is with the attention, so I decide to downplay the meaning behind the ink.

"Oh, it's just another tat, I think it completes my arm, don't you think?" I say, while flashing my flirtatious smirk my female fans get wet over.

I see Jane blush as she looks down at her notes and it makes me think of Bella. I close my eyes for a moment and try to compose myself so I can finish this interview with some dignity.

"The tour Steel Junction is currently on is taking you to forty-three cities around America. Have you considered touring at all overseas for your foreign fans?"

Trying to hide the anxiety I feel when I think of another tour without Bella and being even farther away from her, I respond. "Nothing's currently planned, but I'm sure anything could happen. We're so lucky to have all the fans we have and love getting the chance to get out and see them and show our appreciation to them for supporting us."

"I know you have to get going because your show will be opening soon, but before we let you go, we have a surprise for you." As Jane announces this, some younger guy in her entourage wheels a cart over to our chairs. The cart is holding a huge cake that is decorated with a mic and guitar that says, "Happy Birthday Edward from The Scoop!" On top of the cake are (I'm assuming) twenty-seven lit candles.

"Oh, that's very sweet. Thank you, Jane."

The camera guy continues rolling to film me blowing out the candles on the cake and Jane saying, "I'm Jane McCain and that's...The Scoop!"

As soon as the camera is off and Jane stands, I excuse myself and head back to the greenroom before the show starts. Carlisle steps in front of me, looking at his watch.

"What the hell do you want now?" I ask under my breath so I'm not overheard by anyone else in the room.

"Well, uh, we still have one more interview to do if you wouldn't mind..." he says as his eyes wander the room.

At first, his shifty behavior seems weird but then it occurs to me that he's probably worried about my reaction since I've been so irritated by him all day. I can't help it - I blame him for scheduling this event and, therefore, keeping me from seeing Bella.

"Get one of the other guys to do it," I reply as I try to get past him, but he side-steps to get in my way again.

"Edward, you know they want to hear from you. That goes along with the territory of being the lead singer of a famous band."

"Tough shit. I didn't get anything else that I wanted on my birthday. For this, I'm putting my foot down." I push Carlisle's shoulder as I slide past him and out the door. Once I'm back in the greenroom, I fish out my iPhone from my pocket and text Bella.

_Heading on stage in 20. Miss you. -E_

At this point, the greenroom and the rest of the backstage area is getting a little crazy. Roadies are running around, setting up the stage, cell phones are ringing, Emmett is telling the girls where to meet him after the show, and Jasper and Seth are both attempting to polish off the remainder of the Jack Daniel's. Among all of this chaos, I barely hear my phone signal that I just received a message.

_Miss you too. How's your day, birthday stud? -B_

_Thought birthdays were about getting your wish. Can't think of anything but being there with you. -E_

_I know. I'll be able to meet you at your Boston show in two weeks though. -B_

_That's too far away. I need you. Now. -E_

_Don't focus on that, you have a show to do. I love you. Break a leg tonight. -B_

_I love you. -E_

Before taking the stage, I join Jasper and Seth in a few shots. The guys are glad that I seem to snap out of my funk long enough to engage in small conversation and once again appear to be part of a whole.

As usual, we each enter the stage one by one to allow the crowd to cheer each band member. After Emmett, Jasper, and Seth are in place, I join them and am immediately blinded and deafened by the light flashes and screams that erupt across the venue.

"How we doin' Camden?!" I shout into the mic at the center of the stage. I wait a few moments to let their response settle. As my eyes adjust, I'm able to see at least six signs that are wishing me a happy birthday and three that are marriage proposals for me. I notice one sign about twelve rows back that reads, "EC rox my world" and is accompanied by what looks like a picture of my newest tattoo of the hibiscus.

Even though this reminds me, once again, of Bella, I suppress my feelings and carry on with the show with as much energy as I can muster.

***

Carlisle was right - that crowd was incredibly responsive and really seemed to appreciate our two encores. However, I'm glad it's over and we're back at our hotel. It sounds like the guys have this huge party in store for the suites we're renting for the night and are clearly considering the night as still young. I can drink and party any of these guys under the table and with it being my birthday, I should. But all I want to do is crawl in a real bed and talk to Bella on the phone.

I take the key for one of the suites and immediately place the "Do Not Disturb" sign on my door. They better not think about trying to bring the party in here. I drop my bag on the couch and call Bella as I kick off my shoes. She didn't answer and I glance at the alarm clock next to the king-sized bed. It's one AM in Philly and although that's later than she's normally up, I'm three hours ahead of her. It's only ten o'clock in Seattle. Resigned to the thought of her calling me back once she sees my missed call, I take off my shirt and try to settle.

Just then, I hear the door open and I'm ready to tell whoever it is to fuck off. Carlisle pokes his head around the corner and I can't help but roll my eyes.

"What the fuck do you want now? Can't you fucking read?"

"A massage has been scheduled for you for tonight in here. Can I let the masseuse in?"

I stare at him like he's a fucking idiot. "What part of 'Do Not Disturb' do you not understand? Get the fuck out."

I sit on the edge of the bed placing my elbows on my knees and my hands in my hair. I begin rubbing my scalp because I know I need to calm down. After a few moments, my phone rings and I instantly recognize Bella's ringtone - the song that I wrote for her.

"Hey, baby. God, I miss you. You have no idea," I say in one breath before she can even greet me. I hear her giggle and my heart soars.

"I miss you too, Tiger. So what's this I hear about you being completely unbearable all day?"

"What do you mean?" I question.

"I just spoke with Carlisle and he said you've been biting his head off all day. And that you haven't been socializing with Em, Jazz, and Seth as much."

"What, did the pussy call you because he couldn't handle me?" I laugh humorlessly at the thought. Where the fuck does he get off tattling to my girlfriend that I've been pissy to him? "You know today didn't go the way I wanted. It's just been a rough day."

"Edward, you know you can't change the way your schedule worked out. That's no reason to deliberately not enjoy any aspect of your birthday. How do you think it makes me feel to know that you purposely were miserable because I wasn't there? I guess I should have tried to take off so I could come out this week to be with you," she muses. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for you to hate your birthday. I guess I could've just scheduled to work overtime next week..."

I instantly feel like an ass for making her feel guilty. Of course she would internalize my bad feelings about working today. "No baby, don't say that. I didn't hate my birthday, I'm just tired."

"Yeah, I guess it is getting late for you out there. But, hey, why did you turn away my birthday present??" Bella asks. I have no idea what she's talking about so I ask her to clarify. "The massage. That's why Carlisle called me. He told me he tried to set it up, like I had planned, but you told him to fuck off and that you didn't want to be bothered."

"You did that for me?" I'm not sure why I'm so surprised. This woman is a goddess.

"Yeah, I thought that was the one thing I could actually do for you today and you didn't want any part of.." she trails off.

"Oh, baby, I love you so much. Thank you. Maybe I can call Carlisle and still get it. Why didn't he just tell me it was from you?" I muse to myself.

"That sounds like a plan. Look, I'm going to let you go so you can enjoy your massage."

"I can stay on the phone with you during it. I miss hearing your voice."

"But I need to head to bed anyway. Happy birthday, Tiger. I love you," Bella purrs.

My dick instantly stiffens at her use of that familiar tone and I stifle my whimper as I wish for the millionth time today that I was in Seattle with Bella.

Once I hang up with Bella, I call Carlisle and tell him to re-schedule the massage. Minutes later, he enters and sets up a massage table in the middle of the bedroom with doughnut pillow at the top for my face. Carlisle continues to the master bathroom and retrieves two white towels.

"You're supposed to get undressed and lay on the table, face-down. Your masseuse's name is Tanya. She will be in within a few minutes. Get comfortable and just enjoy it," Carlisle adds as he flashes me what I believe to be a genuine smile.

"Thanks C. Sorry if I've been a bear today...you know," I say as I lay out one of the towels on the table about where my junk will lie within minutes.

"No problem Edward," he says and he slips out into the hall.

I take off my socks and leave them by the bedside table before unbuttoning and removing my jeans. As my half-mast dick springs free from my jeans - my semi is still from the last words Bella spoke to me - I can't help but smile as I remember the first time she realized I typically perform while going commando. I love the fact that we have that secret and when she's able to be backstage during our shows, I love glancing over and catching her checking out my crotch and usually blushing. This would explain why Steel Junction never, EVER, gives two encores on nights that Bella is with us.

I crawl up on the table and cover my naked ass with the second towel Carlisle brought over. I settle my face into the doughnut pillow and just focus on relaxing my muscles. I may have dozed off because I'm unsure how much time has passed before I hear the click of the front door closing and light footsteps approaching.

"Hello Mr. Cullen. My name is Tanya. Please do your best to just let go and relax and I will do my best to make you feel good," the masseuse introduces herself with what sounds like a Swedish accent. I make an effort to raise my head and greet her, but she very quickly places her fingertips against my scalp and presses me back against the pillow.

"Please Mr. Cullen. Just relax. Close your eyes and forget that I'm here. Just focus on how you feel," Tanya says in a soothing voice. As she speaks, she begins to massage my scalp and neck and I am already beginning to feel my body melt into the cushioned tabletop.

After that, it really isn't hard to get lost in the moment. Tanya takes her time at my neck and shoulders before making her way down each arm - first my right, then my left.

As I get more and more comfortable, my thoughts drift to Bella again. What an awesome present. Not as good as if I was able to be home with her, but these relaxing touches do nothing but remind me of Bella as the blood flow to my cock increases tenfold and it begins to throb against the table.

Tanya moves on to my right foot and calf and her touch is deep, yet gentle. I feel all the muscles in my right leg go limp and can't bite back my expression of gratitude.

"Mmm, baby, that feels so good," I breath aloud.

The second these words fall from my lips, all contact Tanya is making with my body ceases immediately. Shit, I freaked her out. She must think I'm trying to come on to her. And since we're alone in this gigantic penthouse suite and I'm completely naked under this towel with my dick fully erect...yeah, this isn't good.

"Sorry. Baby is what I call my girlfriend, Bella," I explain through the doughnut pillow my face is still pressed against. "She's the one who arranged this massage as a birthday present."

"Oh, it's your birthday, Mr. Cullen?" Tanya asks as she continues her caresses on my left foot and calf.

"Yeah, thanks, twenty-seven."

"Well, happy birthday. But tell me, why isn't she here giving you this massage?"

"She lives back home in Seattle. She wasn't able to get off of work. She works as a social worker." As I continue talking about Bella, Tanya moves on to my thighs and then back. The rhythmic motion of her fingertips down my back lulls me into the relaxed state I was experiencing moments ago.

"She took a whole year off to tour with us the last time but wasn't able to do it again. She knows she doesn't have to work and that I would support her completely, but aside from being stubborn as hell sometimes," I chuckle to myself, "she says she feels so content working with her kids that she couldn't just walk away from it. I really don't even know everything that she does with her job, but I know she's fucking awesome at it."

"Oh yeah?" Tanya questions. Now her fingers are digging deeply into my lower back.

"Yeah. In October, she organized a festival for the kids and their families that her firm works with and asked me and the guys to perform a private concert for them. She said they would be thrilled to have us there, playing just for them and we were happy to do it. We hung out afterward to meet them and sign autographs and take pictures... many of them were excited to meet us, but that excitement didn't hold a candle to the way their face lit up when they talked to Bella."

Tanya hums, signaling that she understands.

"They say kids who have a rough time like most of them are very street-smart. Well, they're also very perceptive and can tell when someone is genuine or full of complete bullshit. They know Bella truly cares about them. I could never take her away from something that makes her so happy, so fulfilled. But God I miss her."

"So you think about her a lot while you're on the road?"

"All the fucking time. I worry that she thinks I'm living the life of a stereotypical rock star while I'm on tour without her, but it's not like that. Not for me. I just can't enjoy myself fully, knowing she's not here. Of course, I would never tell her that. Knowing her, she would feel guilty for spending time with those kids instead of me," I qualify. "I just love her so much. I can't imagine ever wanting to be with anyone else."

I pause when I feel Tanya pull away the only piece of cloth giving my body any privacy, but try to relax as she continues her professional touching over my ass.

"Mr. Cullen, in my profession, I've seen many naked asses. But I've never seen anything that compares to yours," Tanya remarks.

"Uh, thanks..." I respond, a little confused. I've gotten massages before and some even continued over my ass, but I've never heard a masseuse make a comment like that.

"This Bella, she's a lucky girl," Tanya says as her hands descend over my left hip. A moment later, I feel her use one hand to cup my testicles between my legs and the other to reach between me and the table to grab my erection.

I immediately flinch away from her touch and jerk myself to sit up on the massage table. "What the fuck do you think you're -"

As I process the view in front of me, my brain completely stops working.

"Happy birthday, Tiger!" Bella says as she throws her body toward me and wraps her arms around my neck.

"Bella? You're here? Seriously?" I can't quite piece together what's happening.

"I came to surprise you for your birthday. I know how bummed you were that you had a show today and couldn't come home, so I made sure I could come to you," Bella smiles at me.

"I'm so glad you're here!" I say, holding her body tighter against me before I start looking around the suite. "But what happened to Tanya?"

Bella giggles, rests her head against my shoulder, and kisses my neck while her left hand explores my bare chest. "There was no Tanya. It was me...I thought it would be more fun to surprise you this way."

"God, you're incredible," I say as I kiss her hair. "How long have you been here?"

"I flew into the Philly airport around five o'clock this afternoon," Bella explains.

"You've been here that long?! Were you at the show? Why the hell did you wait so long to tell me you're here?!" I question, a little pissed as the several hours of missed opportunities to hold her...even though her and I both know I could never really be mad at her.

"Well, I tried to surprise you earlier. Carlisle was supposed to get you into the press room for interviews. Had you stuck around long enough, you would've found out that I was the second reporter," Bella smiles at me while tracing my face with her delicate hands. "And you call me stubborn," she adds with a playful shove and a wink.

"Baby, I'm so glad you're here," I say before pulling her to me for a long-overdue kiss. A familiar sensation overcomes me as our lips meet and it isn't long before I feel her tongue swipe against my lower lip. I happily oblige and deepen our kiss. I can do nothing but relish in the feel of her in my arms again.

After several minutes of rubbing and kissing each other, we pull apart to catch our breath.

"There's only one problem, baby." I watch Bella's brow furrow as she tries to understand the meaning behind my words.

"What's wrong?"

"You're wearing entirely too many clothes," I smirk as I pull her tank top over her head and reach behind her to unclasp her white lace bra. The garment goes slack from her chest and I gently glide the straps down her arms while my light touch produces goose bumps over her arms and breasts. Her bra falls to the floor next to the massage table.

Seeing her like this for the first time in two months is almost too much. I have to get it together so I don't cream myself before she even touches me. I close my eyes and take several steadying breaths. As I deeply inhale for the third time, I nearly choke on my intake of air when I feel Bella's tongue licking up the length of my shaft and lap up the pre-cum that has pooled at the head.

"Holy shit, baby. That feels so good. I've missed you so much," I pant.

Bella doesn't acknowledge my statement, she just reaches up over her head and pushes on my chest to get me to lay back down. As I do, the back of my head rests on the doughnut pillow my face was pressed against not five minutes ago. I watch as Bella leans further down and takes my balls into her mouth. It takes everything in me to not allow my eyes to roll into the back of my head - it's been too long, I can't take my eyes off my girl.

After a few moments, and what I'm sure are very aggressive-sounding grunts and groans from me, Bella releases my balls before taking the head of my dick in her mouth. She circles the tip with her tongue while sucking furiously. She peeks up at me and I see her smirk around my cock when she takes in my awestruck expression. When I refocus my eyes, I take in the sight of her tits hanging between my legs as she leans over me.

Quarter inch by quarter inch, she gradually takes more of my generous shaft into her warm mouth. I can feel the tip hitting the back of her throat and don't remember ever feeling a sensation quite like this. Is it possible that she's taken in more of me than ever before?

While looking into my eyes from under her eyelashes, she begins to hum around my dick and I can feel the vibrations from her throat massaging it.

"Bella, baby!" I yell her name as my body bows against the intensity of my orgasm. Bella doesn't release me until she swallows every bit of cum that jerks out of me and into her mouth.

As I settle from the euphoric high my body is recovering from, I help her balance as she crawls up my body and I hold her against my chest. She gives me what seems like an eternity to catch my breath before she picks her head up to look at me.

"Was it everything you remembered it to be?" Bella asks with a knowing smirk on her face.

"Baby, you've always given great head, but I don't remember it ever being THAT good in my life!" I exclaim, impressed that she's able to catch me off guard in this way.

"Once I decided to come out and surprise you, I ordered a video that had an ad in the back of Cosmo," she explains. I notice that she averts her eyes to my chest hair that her fingers are playing with. "How to Give a World-Class Blow Job, I believe was the title. I'm glad I was able to surprise you twice for your birthday." I see her blush and I feel my body beg for more contact with her. I've missed that blush so much...it never ceases to amaze me that she has no problem doing what she just did to my dick, but she finds that talking about it is too embarrassing.

I reach under her chin and lift her face to look at me. I lean forward and kiss her just as deeply as before. As I brace her body with my left arm around her waist so she remains on the narrow tabletop with me, my right hand glides up her body until it meets her breast. I tease the sensitive skin before squeezing it roughly. Bella sighs into my mouth as I catch her hard nipple with my thumb and play with it.

"I need you Edward," she pants against my lips and that's all the encouragement I need. I reposition Bella so she is sitting sideways on my lap before I sit up. I cradle her in my arms as I swing my legs over the tabletop edge and walk her to the king-sized bed. After I rest her body on top of the mattress, I'm instantly on top of her, continuing our passionate kiss.

She reaches up and holds onto my biceps as my mouth explores her jaw line and neck. I pace myself at her collar bone before kissing my way down to her right breast. My stubble scratches her smooth skin. I pause and start to pull away from her body, worried that I'm hurting her, but her guttural moan, arched back, and fits in my hair holding me against her let me know that she's enjoying the contrast of feeling.

I continue my quest down her body until I pull her right nipple into my mouth. While I grope her left breast, I take my time tracing her areola with light kisses and flick the rosy bud with my tongue. Bella's heavy breathing increases when my mouth finds her left nipple. I can't believe it's been two months since I've been able to worship her body in person.

"Edwaaard! Oh yes! Aahhhhh!" Bella gasps as her head thrashes against the pillow and her body goes rigid. I can't help but feel smug knowing that she's already cum once and I haven't even taken her shorts off yet.

As Bella's breathing tries to return to normal, my hands move to the waist of her shorts. After lithely opening the button fly, I hook my fingers on the sides of her shorts and panties to slide them down her legs. The fact that she has been wearing a white lace thong that matches her discarded bra does not go unnoticed by my groin.

When her hibiscus tattoo comes into view, I feel even more desire for this woman. I haven't seen her since our tattoos have healed and I can't stop myself from licking and caressing her hip that bares the same ink as my arm.

Gradually, I move closer to her core and ease her legs further apart. The sounds coming out of Bella's mouth are the most beautiful, erotic noises I've ever heard. Knowing that I'm the one causing her to make them is pretty much the hottest fucking thing - ever.

Bella's glistening folds call to me and my first order of business is to lick all her cum from her orgasm moments ago. Her sweet, salty taste is even more intoxicating than I remember and for the first time in months, I feel like I'm home.

I press kisses against Bella's clit before massaging it with my tongue. I love the way her body is responding to my touches and can't help watch as her face contorts in pleasure. As my mouth sets up a comfortable rhythm, I slip two fingers inside her. I don't know if it's possible, but she seems even tighter than before. After a few minutes of teasing her pussy and clit, I feel her convulsing against my fingers.

Although I have no intention of stopping until I get make her cum a third time, Bella has other plans. As she catches her breath, she reaches down and pulls on my hand that is partially inside her. Bella raises my hand to her face and takes the tips of the fingers that just fucked her into her mouth. It only takes two seconds for me to register that Bella is using her newly-learned blow job skills on my fingers.

"I can't wait any longer, Bella. I need to be inside you," I whisper. I tug my hand from her mouth and support my weight with my arms as I position myself to enter her.

"No, Tiger. I want to be on top," she purrs and pushes me against the bed. A moment later, she is straddling me and rubbing her juices along the length of my dick to lubricate it. She reaches for my cock and glides down my hard shaft until she's completely filled.

The sensation is overwhelming and I've missed feeling her for so long. How in the world did I survive so long without being with her like this?

It takes serious concentration to keep my eyes open so I can enjoy the view as my goddess brings us both toward ecstasy. Her perky tits are mesmerizing as they bounce with every downward thrust her pelvis makes. I reach up to cup her breasts and use my thumbs to tease her nipples.

I normally have no trouble lasting in bed with Bella. We've already spent nights together that we keep each other on the verge of orgasm for hours before finally giving in to the urge. However, tonight, with this surprise, after so long, I'm completely unable to hold myself together.

"Bella! God, cum with me!" As I get these words out, I move toward her clit to help her catch up with me. Once again, my goddess has other plans.

Bella's fingers beat me to the destination and she rubs herself as she cups her own left breast I just abandoned. Her pace is furious as she continues to grind her hips into me.

Seeing her do this to herself completely puts me over the edge as unintelligible words escape my mouth. I cum violently inside her and feel her walls pulsing around my dick. Bella leans forward, against my chest, and tucks her head under my jaw. We are both breathing wildly.

"Baby, that was..." I pause as I struggle to come up with an adequate word to describe the mind-blowing fuck we just shared. "...a mind-blowing fuck." In my state of cloudy consciousness, I can't think beyond these words.

I pick Bella's head up to kiss her once again and I can tell that she's fighting exhaustion. Of course she's exhausted...she spent seven hours on a plane, came straight to the concert, and spent the entire evening surprising and pleasing me.

Carefully, I lift Bella's body and move her to my side. I nestle her against my chest. Bella looks up at me, smiles and says, "Happy birthday, Edward. I love you so much." A moment later she readjusts her head on my shoulder and gets comfortable. I feel her throw her leg around mine as she snuggles even closer to me.

Leaning forward, I kiss her hair and wrap both arms around her body. "Goodnight baby. I love you. This is the best birthday I could ever have...because of you. It's all because of you."

For an immeasurable amount of time, I let myself get lost in the feeling of Bella, the smell of Bella, the sight of her sleeping peacefully. After what could be three minutes or three hours, the sound of her rhythmic breathing finally lulls me to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: This was not only my first attempt at smut, but my first fic - ever. I hope you enjoyed it and I would really appreciate feedback on what you think! Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
